we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Britain
Great Britain or the United Kingdom (composed of England, Scotland, Ireland and before World War II, Wellington Wells) and sometimes referred to as the Mainland is where Arthur, Sally, Ollie try to escape to throughout We Happy Few for different reasons. In We Happy Few, the United Kingdom was invaded and occupied by Germany during World War II and the country was ravaged by the occupation. As a result of this, by the 1960's the United Kingdom has become a poor and weakened nation, still recovering from the devastation of the war. The atmosphere of The United Kingdom is rather dark, as the short glimpses given of the country show that the UK (or at least the rural areas) in 1964 is in a similar state to the Garden District, although it is more livable, is not suffering from famine and has a positive birth rate. History We Happy Few is concentrated in the city of Wellington Wells and thus, only passing references are given to the United Kingdom. * Arthur and Percy went on a trip to Plymouth in 1938 and the entire Hastings family traveled to London at some point prior to 1939 in order to give Percy a medical examination, which revealed his developmental disorders. * Ollie Starkey also hails from the mainland United Kingdom, specifically from Scotland, and moved to Wellington Wells at some point. He served in the British military during World War II and returned to Wellington Wells after the end of the war. * Anton Verloc previously lived in London but moved to Wellington Wells in 1940 in order to avoid the Blitz (a massive German bombing campaign against southern England). The United Kingdom of We Happy Few is identical to its real-life counterpart, apart from Wellington Wells being part of it and the events that occur in the United Kingdom during and after WWII. During World War II, after the fall of France, Germany managed to defeat the United Kingdom in the Battle of Britain and thus set in motion a naval invasion of the country, named Operation Sea Lion. The first invasion in 1942 was repelled but a subsequent bigger and more violent invasion in 1943 succeeded in defeating the British Military and the Home Guard. The country was ravaged with chemical weapons, gas attacks and airstrikes. By the end of 1943, the United Kingdom capitulated and was placed under German occupation. It is unknown what happened to the British government or the royal family, although it is possible (probable) that they both fled into exile to Canada, a British dominion. In 1944, Adolf Hitler died from illness and general Erwin Rommel succeeded him as the new leader of the German Empire (and it is implied that the Nazi Party was deposed by the military). The Germans then launched an invasion of the Soviet Union (Operation Barbarossa), but were eventually beaten back and the Soviets launched a counteroffensive into Europe. On August 10th, 1948, the Soviet Union and the United States conquered Berlin, ending the German Empire and from there, the Soviets continued into France and Spain. Britain was divided under two spheres of influence, with the south of England under "soviet influence" while the north east parts of Britain and Ireland was under "America" influence. The fall of the German Empire also ended the German occupation of the United Kingdom, but the UK, ravaged by the war and economically crippled, was stricken by famine and suffered a complete societal collapse. Wellington Wells separated itself (but did not directly secede) from the United Kingdom and the ruined nation was seemingly left behind by the rest of the world. Despite this, however, the United Kingdom was eventually able to begin rebuilding and redeveloping itself during the 1950s and slowly begin recovering from the war, setting the stage of We Happy Few. Geography The United Kingdom is located on the British Isles, specifically on the island of Great Britain, with Wellington Wells located to its southwest, in the Severn Estuary just south of Wales and Ireland located to the west, across the Irish Sea. Across the English Channel lies the French Socialist Republic (as France was taken over by the Soviets) and to the south, past the Bay of Biscay lies the Spanish Democratic Republic (Spain was also conquered by the Soviets). Category:Locations Category:Nations